


Come Lie With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soft, sleepy cuddles with Kevin.
Relationships: Kevin Haas | The Observer/Noah Maxwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Come Lie With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealJesseMcCree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJesseMcCree/gifts).



When Noah comes home, Kevin's already in bed. Noah opens their bedroom door and sees him, curled up in a ball at the edge of the bed, face peaceful and smoothed of any worry. Noah smiles a little at how he looks. Kevin is really beautiful like that, and all Noah wants to do is lie with him, cradle him and kiss him gently. But he needs rest, so Noah goes to close the door and let him be. 

Just as he's about to leave the room, a small sleepy noise comes from behind him.  
"N..noah?" A little voice enquires. Kevin's propped himself up sleepily, gently rubbing at his eyes and squinting into the light of the hallway. He smiles.  
"Heya Kev." Noah turns back and smiles at him too.  
"You're home!" Though sleepy and a little confused, there's still a delight in Kevin's voice that tugs at Noah's heart.  
"Yeah, I'm home. I tried not to wake you baby, I'm sorry."  
"No, no its okay!" Kevin falls back, lying down again but still looking lovingly at Noah. "Come lie with me?"  
He couldn't resist him when he looked so soft and sweet. "Course I will." Noah smiled a little, shutting the door and crossing the room. Kevin rolls over, and smiles, reaching for Noah as he climbs in to the other side of their bed. He tugs at Noah's jumper and shirt, whining a little sleepily, and Noah smiles, obliging. Noah gets under the covers, still in his jeans, and opens his arms for Kevin to come rest on his now bare chest, knowing he likes the warmth of the skin to skin contact. Kevin traces patterns across his chest, along the two equal curved scars there, up to his neck and kisses him softly. Noah's arm is around Kevin's back, stroking his hair so he begins to purr ever so slightly. After a while Kevin stops, eyes fluttering shut, and falls back asleep while Noah holds him, content, and warm.


End file.
